Christmas Party
by kinmoku2
Summary: The cast of Twilight celebrates an almost gruesome Christmas Party. All canon pairings. Some OC's added. Possibly a new story-depends on amount of reviews.


Christmas Party

**Again this is a bit abnormal for me to write, but hey Twilight _is _coming out next week and I had written this up a while ago so well I hope you like it. It's only a one shot with my own character and SPOILERS if you haven't READ BREAKING DAWN. But anyway, I know I have an OC kid involved but this is fiction so it's plenty acceptable.**

**NOTE: I don't hate Jacob Black or the wolf pack my OC is supposed to be annoying.**

**Also I don't own Twilight(unfortunately)  
**

"Daddy!" A young, abnormally beautiful girl called out. Her long bronze hair swaying as she ran throughout the large expanse she called home. Her small pixie like feet grazed the cold marble floors almost gliding across the surface. The little girl's emerald eyes peered around one of the corner's of her home cautiously. Her face lighting up at the sight of her father, gracefully perched on the piano bench. His lithe fingers ready to sweep across the keys of their ebony piano.

The little girl smiled, running with impeccable and inhuman speed towards her father. Elizabeth Cullen loved her family to death. To her they were everything. Although as much as Elizabeth loved her family it was quite obvious she was a complete Daddy's Girl. Even from birth she had craved more overall attention from her father.

When she fell down and scraped her granite ivory skin, who did she go to? Daddy. When something made tears spill from her bright emeralds who did she seek for comfort? Daddy.

It wasn't that Elizabeth intentionally favored her father more, it was just some sort of connection between them was formed. A stronger bond that oddly overpowered the mother daughter bond.

Elizabeth sprang on her last step, leaping into her father's equally cool skin and granite hard body.

Edward snuggled his daughter closer to him, butterscotch eyes closing in utter content as he stroked the silky strands of her hair. Edward truly loved his little girl. It was amazing that he could possibly be blessed with another perfect child.

When Reenesme came into his life he was overjoyed. Even if at first he had not known the miracle his first born was due to his beautiful wife Bella having almost lost her life during the birth.

"Daddy?" Elizabeth asked pulling on the fabric of her father's shirt lightly. Edward opened his honey coated eyes focusing on his daughter.

"Yes, love?"

"Are the wolves coming to the Christmas party?" Elizabeth mumbled shyly, yet there was a hint of annoyance beneath her words. Not many could catch it but Edward could. He knew that even a sweet angel like his daughter had dislikes and the wolves seemed to be at the top.

Not that Edward _minded_. In fact one less werewolf lover was always a bonus. Especially since Kyle, a new werewolf, had _imprinted _on _his _daughter. It was hard enough having Jacob imprint on Nessie but Elizabeth? That was crossing the line.

What was amusing was that Elizabeth was completely immune to the affects of the imprinting. Oblivious of its control. Although both Nessie and even Bella agreed that Elizabeth should give Kyle the benefit of the doubt. As for Edward? There was no way he would let that mongrel slobber all over his daughter! Especially when the poor angel was afraid of the towering beast!

"Sorry, Liz but they're coming," Edward sighed almost as dejectedly as Elizabeth who then cast her eyes away and to the long set of ivory keys.

A string in Edwards's non-existent heart was pulled at his youngest's expression. The sadness that marred her striking features always brought an equivalent sorrow for him to bare as well.

Kissing the top of her head, Edward tried his best to cheer the small angel in his lap. "Elizabeth would you like to practice the duet I taught you?"

Elizabeth instantly sprung from her father's lap, with both face and eyes alight while positioning herself correctly on her side of the keys.

Edward chuckled in amusement, his eyes dancing at his little girl's antics. Elizabeth, like himself was a naturally skilled pianist even at the age of seven she had the kind of ability that would put even some of the world renowned players to shame.

Elizabeth's small legs which hung over the solid surface of the wooden bench swung impatiently knocking her heels against the wood. Edward merely shook his head, smiling.

Elizabeth was just like him. Impatient.

Gradually his slender fingers descended onto the smooth surface of the keys, both eyes and hands tracing the usually unnoticed majesty and mystery hidden behind the black and white keys.

Then the music started. Edward's fingers began sweeping fluidly over the keys in an unknown melody. This specific song had been composed by both him and his daughter. He had written one half her the other.

It still amazed him how capable and independent his child could be. One minute she needed him to hunt down a mountain lion for her the next she was slaying the beast on her own. In one sense he was proud, I mean another genius child? Really, what parent wouldn't be proud? But in another way it meant she was growing up. The two bitter sweet words every parent had to endure.

Even if she would younger than twenty-one it would still mean a little girl that wasn't so little anymore. The reality that he never wished to face. That like him and Bella, Elizabeth too could be in a perceptual state of youth.

Yet, in his heart, Edward knew the inevitable would come, It was the undeniable, nonreversible truth.

Edward snapped out of his daze when another set of smaller hands came onto the scene prancing about on the keys joyfully. Elizabeth's part of the duet created a more upbeat effect to his solid melody. It was the perfect Father Daughter song. The quick fingers soon came to a rest when all the notes had been played. Only a second after the duet had been played was there a symphony of bells that chimed signaling that the guests had arrived.

Elizabeth glanced up at her father to see him still smiling. Which meant the wolves weren't here. It was Grandpa Charlie! Elizabeth grinned from ear to ear racing up to greet her grandfather.

"Hey there kiddo," Charlie greeted, with outstretched arms he gathered the small girl into his arms.

"Grandpa!" Elizabeth beamed in her musical voice, planting a small kiss on Charlie's cheek. Charlie in turn kissed the top of her forehead, then released her to Edward. Charlie still hadn't exactly 'adjusted' to Bella or his grandchildren's appearances. What could be even harder was not being able to say that Nessie was his granddaughter due to her mysterious aging. Elizabeth on the other hand he could boast about all he wanted.

Renee had only seen her once and was completely taken with the little girl. Though who wouldn't be? Elizabeth was adorable, quiet, and angelic.

"Welcome Charlie, why don't you take a seat?" Edward said in his velvet voice, "Bella should be out in a minute." Charlie nodded, taking a seat on one of the various white leather couches groping for the remote laying precariously on the glass top table.

Elizabeth went to join Charlie, skipping jubilantly all the way. Edward instead went towards the dining room where he knew his Bella would be preparing the meal. Even now, when she no longer craved human food she still used her culinary skills when non-vampires visited. Bella truly was the most beautiful creature he could have possibly laid eyes on. Not only physically attractive but her mind as well drew him to her. Her mind that he had spent endless hours trying to decode, was always left a mystery to him.

Of course there was the occasion that she would use her new ability to let him in on her thoughts but those moments were rare. She wanted to keep him guessing.

Whizzing around one of the white walls, Edward stealthily wound his arms around his dear wife's waist. Bella smirked having anticipated her husband's moves and twisted her slender body to face him.

Edward smiled crookedly, brushing his lips against her softly murmuring against them, "Bella, love Charlie's waiting."

"I know," she replied silkily leaning further towards Edward, lips slowly and almost tantalizingly moving against his.

Having to use every ounce of restraint and self-control he had developed over the past hundred years Edward gradually leaned away. "Someone's a little greedy today."

"What can I say," she whispered back, "I'm a natural born thief."

Edward chuckled but his voice still held its firm tone, "We can't be bad hosts, now can we?"

Bella pouted, but still nodded her head. She would get him later. The very thought had a small almost imperceptible smile trace along her mouth. Edward arched an eyebrow but figured it would be best to question later.

Hand in hand the couple came into the abnormally large living room to see as usual Charlie glued to the tv and Elizabeth curled at his side eyes slightly drooping.

The couple would have stayed to relish the adorable scene but instead the doorbell rang to announce the arrival of the other guests. Yet before anyone could even start towards the door someone beat them to it.

That someone being the graceful and now full grown Nessie. Soft, buoyant bronze ringlets played at her back, roses painted her cheeks and a speedy heart beat kept her going. Nessie was the oldest daughter and was now twenty-one and already to her father's dismay was developing feelings for her long time best friend Jacob Black.

"Jake!" Nessie grinned brightly, flinging her ivory arms around the russet skinned werewolf enthusiastically. Jake embraced the gesture wholeheartedly, reluctantly releasing the gorgeous half-human girl.

"Hey Nessie, how's my favorite girl today?"

"Great now that you're here," Nessie beamed, guiding the wolves towards the dining room. That is with exception of one wolf that instead wandered towards Elizabeth. Kyle. Kyle was a new wolf, having only joined a year ago he had already imprinted on the youngest Cullen daughter.

Elizabeth jolted upright at the horrid smell that penetrated her senses and quickly shot reflexively towards her father, gripping the sleeve of his button down shirt tightly.

Edward frowned at the sight, picking the small girl up and placing her into the crook of his arm. Elizabeth's muscles began to relax, succumbing to her father's secure hold.

Yet, oblivious Kyle still pranced towards the girl. To Kyle, Elizabeth was the most enchanting creature to have stepped foot on the Earth. Why she never seemed excited to see him was still a mystery.

Kyle now only a few feet away outstretching his gangly arms expecting a warm embrace. A moment passed and nothing cold had encircled his waist in a chilling hug.

"Hey Liz, you okay?" Kyle reached a well tanned hand towards the little girl but only received a whimper and a harsh glare.

Edward rubbed Elizabeth's back soothingly, glaring daggers at the teen wolf all the while.

"She doesn't want to see you," Edward spat with heavy venom laced with each word.

Kyle stepped back, weaving a hand anxiously through his red hair."Why not? I thought we were friends?"

Edward merely growled, and Kyle finally taking a hint rubbed his neck nervously and sped off towards the rest of the pack.

Elizabeth's lower lip trembled in a heavy pout, "Why won't he leave me alone Daddy?"

Edward only shook his head, trying to explain the concept of imprinting was not exactly a conversation he wanted to have with his seven year old. He still hated having _that _talk with his twenty-one year old! So, instead Edward set his daughter on the ground gently. Kissing the top of her bronze head affectionately.

Seeing the question was off limits, Elizabeth gave her father one last squeeze before scrambling off to the sanctuary that was known as her room. Unlike Nessie, Elizabeth wasn't fond of large swarms of people. To her, it was too much. She would rather spend her time drawing or writing instead of being suffocated with attention.

Elizabeth loved her room. She didn't mind that her Aunt Alice went overboard with interior designing because the results were always breathtaking. The walls were a soft almost translucent blue, floors a deeper, richer azure. Curtains of contrasting blues and indigo framed the windows.

Elizabeth walked over to one of the various bookshelves that lined her walls and waved a fingers across the spines. Even at age seven Elizabeth practically had her own personal library with the rows of books filling each shelf.

Padding across the floor Elizabeth proceeded to her bed. A small twin with various stuffed animals lying precariously on the sheets. Dogs, bunnies, and cats against several silk pillows of coordinating colors acted as small ornaments to the mattress.

Climbing onto her bed, Elizabeth snuggled one of her favorite stuffed animals close while digging out her sketchbook from under one of the pillows.

Flickering through the contents of the sketchbook you could see several pictures, of family and scenery. But of course no friends.

Being a full vampire did have its disadvantages, that and Elizabeth's naturally shy nature never enabled her to make friends. Most children were automatically repelled by her very presence, or at the very least didn't like her.

A small sigh escaped Elizabeth's rosy lips, "Why can't I ever be normal?"

"Cause you're special Lizzie." A familiar foul odor wafted into the room, poising the once crisp lavender scented loft. Elizabeth snapped her head upwards, away from the colorful drawings.

"What are you doing in here!" Elizabeth shrieked in her high soprano voice. Clutching the silky fabric she hid her face.

Kyle's spirited face dulled contorting into one of concern almost instantly, "Liz, what's the matter?"

Elizabeth, scowled under the blankets raising her head so only her two emeralds were peering through.

"You're my problem."

"Me?" Kyle repeated. That was the most absurd thing he had ever heard of! Yet, gazing at his small angel a hint of doubt clouded his clover green irises.

"No, my Daddy. What do you think?!" Elizabeth rolled her bright green eyes, with heavy sarcasm.

Kyle stepped closer, even with the pang that struck his heart's core. What was it about him that bothered her so much? Was it his hair? Kyle patted his bright orange hair unconsciously.

Elizabeth watched intently at the young teen as he took slow hesitant steps towards her small pixie styled bed. Her non-existent heart thundered, threatening to bust from her rib cage in a fiery eruption of fear.

Kyle's steps ceased, standing directly before the bronze haired girl he lowered a heavily freckled hand onto hers.

"DADDY!!!" Elizabeth screamed at the sudden change of temperature curling around her petite fingers. What seemed like an eternity but in reality was a mere few seconds came the ferocious snarls of an overprotective _vampire_ father.

Barely taking the time to let his feet graze the ground Edward rushed the cries of his daughter. Scooping her slender and now tensed body into his arms, Elizabeth's breathing slowed at the secure grip.

"What are you doing in her room!" Edward hissed, tightening the grip on his daughter in an obvious attempt to restrain from ripping the overly hormonal teen wolf's throat out.

"I-I just wanted to if she was alright," Kyle stammered, loosening the collar of his baggy clover green shirt.

"Well she's not alright! Okay mongrel and if you-" Edward's rampage was cut short as a very upset and confused Bella interjected.

"Edward, what is going on in here?" Bella exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips sternly.

Edward shifted his harsh glare from the gangly werewolf to Bella, face automatically relaxing at the sight of the brunette.

"Kyle, here was harassing our daughter," Edward explained with a clenched jaw.

"And..." Bella prompted, tapping her ballet flats impatiently.

"What do you mean and?"

"I mean, what did he do exactly?" Bella came to the center of the room, preparing to defend Kyle if things got ugly.

"What did he do?" Edward repeated mockingly, "This _dog _dared to lay a hand on _our _daughter!"

Bella's normally placid honey eyes narrowed, "In what manner?"

Edward snorted, but demonstrated to his wife the exact motions done. Gliding to her poised frame he gently laid a stone hard ivory hand on hers, inching close enough so their was barely any room.

Bella raised an eyebrow, wondering if this was really what had happened or if her husband was embellishing the story in his favor. Bella knew Edward to be very overprotective. I mean since she was now a vampire he had to worry about _someone. _Which meant he could very well have conveniently not included a detail that would save Kyle the torment that was coming to him.

"It wasn't that close," Kyle mumbled, edging towards the door.

Edward's head snapped towards Kyle, words almost as venomous as his eyes, "Not _that _close? Not that close!? Kyle, you were barely an inch apart! Explain to me how that is not close!?"

Kyle gulped, "W-well I-I D-Don't k–know."

Edward threw his arms dramatically in the air, "of course _you _don't know! What could I expect from a brainless mon-"

"Edward! Stop right now! It's Christmas!" Bella fought back, her slim frame standing in front of Kyle defensively.

Edward pinched the bridge of nose tightly, letting out a deep breath, "You're right love, it's Christmas, just consider this your gift Kyle." Kyle merely nodded his red head frantically, taking off full speed towards the living room.

A dead silence had engulfed the three vampires still present in the small pixie like room. Elizabeth was between her parents still gripping onto her father's shirt. Edward wasn't pinching the bridge of his nose but instead had his jaw clenched.(such a big difference) Bella on the other hand was much more relaxed. Sure things could have gotten ugly, but they didn't, now did they?

Plus being Switzerland, Bella was used to the near blood bathes in this extended family.

"So, how about we open some presents," Bella said excitedly, cutting through the silence. Elizabeth grinned, all troubles dissolved in an instant.

Bella and even tensed Edward laughed at their suddenly perky daughter racing down the hallways in a rambunctious manner.

Elizabeth then came to the living room admiring the tinsel heavily strung along the walls. The mistle toes placed above many of the door frames. Strong aromas of vanilla, and various Christmas goodies flooded her senses. Her family members lounging about on furniture in their Christmas shirts and sweaters.

While at the center of it all stood the Christmas tree in all it's glory. A radiant glow hung off every decorated branch. Ornaments of all kinds placed perfectly among the green. Tinsel and popcorn strung throughout the structure and at the top a crystal angel stood. Overseeing it all, it's pure aura effecting all in its presence.

Elizabeth embraced all these elements of Christmas gladly, bounding over to her sister Nessie who was sitting by the large mounds of presents. Everyone was gathered in the living room, reclined on various pieces of furniture lazily as Elizabeth and Nessie handed out the colorfully wrapped gifts to their recipients.

Each person's pile had grown to monstrous proportions by the time each gift was handed out. Crossed legged both Elizabeth and Nessie were wiggling about anxiously. After all who knows what items were hidden under the shiny paper?

Even twenty-one year old Nessie couldn't help her hyper attitude. She was beyond excited to know what gifts she had gotten, especially one from her werewolf best friend.....

Elizabeth on the other hand was ten times more antsy, since she was still only seven years old.

No longer able to wait, Elizabeth twisted her small body towards her parents impatiently. They both chuckled at her expression but then nodded as a signal to begin.

Without further ado, everyone ripped through the wrapping paper like hungry wolves. Each item bringing newfound joy to their recipients.

Charlie was still in awe at the shimmering set of keys in his hands. The very keys that lead to his new ostentatious red sports car!

Several box sets of The Office had been given to Emmet who was now tearing off the plastic with his teeth expertly.

Rosalie was admiring her new clothing. Silk scarves, designer shoes and dresses all in heavily decorated boxes.

Carlisle and Esme were rewarded with a week-long cruise through the Caribbean. Esme had of course began crying at the thoughtful gesture and embraced everyone in a group hug(even the werewolves were included.)

Alice of course had been given a shopping spree throughout Europe. Alice had accepted the gift eagerly nearly whacking her husband Jasper with her vicious tearing technique.

Jasper on the other hand had gotten two first class tickets to fly down and visit the South. That extra ticket automatically given to his wife Alice.

Edward and Bella were given their own island, which was now dubbed Isle Twilight.

Nessie and Jacob exchanged gifts as well and Nessie blushed scarlet at the intricate hand carved locket and Jacob appreciative of the silver dog tag he had received.

The rest of the pack had gotten various gifts ranging from i-tunes gift cards to glazed ham.

As for our seven year old Elizabeth, she was surrounded by piles of festive wrapping paper and her new gifts. Art supplies, dolls, toys, sheet music, and....Elizabeth gazed curiously at the last box. Small and rectangular the gift was poorly wrapped yet Elizabeth curled her slender fingers around the shape and pulled it closer.

Flipping the gift, Elizabeth noticed the gift was from none other than Kyle. Elizabeth rolled her forest green eyes in annoyance. But still....She wanted to at least see the gift. I mean that would be he polite thing to do.

Exhaling, Elizabeth carefully but quickly unwrapped the present to find a small intricately made bracelet. It was nicer than expected that was for sure, but Elizabeth wasn't sure if she should put it on. She had seen Nessie wear a similar bracelet almost everyday but did it actually mean something?

Dubious of her thoughts, Elizabeth brought the bracelet over to her father. She climbed onto the sofa and nestled in between her parents.

"Daddy, what kind of bracelet is this?"

Edward smiling looked down at his daughter but then froze. Kyle did not just give his daughter what he thought he just gave her.

"How dare you _mongrel_!" Edward snarled earning the attention of more than one pair of eyes.

"What did I do this time?" Kyle rolled his eyes in exasperation but that wasn't the brightest thing to do at the moment.

"AGHH!" Edward lunged at the red head in an animal like manner, having not only Emmet but Jasper and Bella restrain him from ripping Kyle's throat out.

Kyle had coward into the corner at the blood thirsty glares he was receiving.

"Edward, calm down. It's just a bracelet," Bella soothed using her smoothest of voices to relax her husband's temper.

Edward hissed but his tensed muscles once coiled and ready to spring loosened their grip on the overprotective vampire father. Jasper brought his expertise in as well drowning the entire room in a calm silence.

Charlie suddenly entered the room, thankfully he had to make a pit stop(if you know what I mean) and wasn't there to witness the almost gruesome scene unfold.

"What'd I miss?" Charlie mumbled gruffly.

Bella the first to snap out of the calm daze responded, "Nothing out of the ordinary." Though that was true. In this extended family there always was a chance of someone nearly losing a limb.

"Nothing, except that the boys were just leaving weren't you?" Edward said through clenched teeth.

Jacob nodded his head, not out of fear for himself, but more for the overall health of the pack. That and they were already planning something down at La Push. Something Jacob hoped Nessie could be apart of, and quite frankly angering Edward further today would only slim his chances of her coming.

Jacob stretched once, yawing, "By Ness, bye Bells." The rest of the pack followed suit exciting in their pack order. Leah didn't wave good-bye but Seth, Embry and Quil gave their farewells.

As for Kyle, he sped out the second Jacob announced their leave.

The door silently shut, encasing the room in silence.....that is until Alice interjected sliding her arm through Jasper's.

"This has definitely been a very merry Christmas."

END.....?

**If you want I could do a series of one-shots or just leave it. What do you think? **

**I'd even take suggestions as well? But they would be made in between writing my other stories.  
**


End file.
